Brothers
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A fic about Lion-o and Tygra as brothers. Side story to Thundercats heroic legends.
1. Chapter 1

_A fic about Lion-o and Tygra as brothers. Side story to Thundercats heroic legends._

Chapter 1

Tygra was really excited his newly adopted mother who was the queen of Thundera and she was going to have a baby. They took the four year old tiger in when they found him passed out in the river bank in the palace garden. From what he could remember he always wanted to be a big brother.

A few months later his newly adopted mother was going to have the baby. He was waiting outside. The baby was soon crying. Claudius came out he looked a little worried. "Tygra your mother she wants to talk to you," Claudius said.

Tygra followed his adopted father inside the room. His mother looked at him. She didn't look too good. "My little Tygra there is something I want you promise me," she said.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"Promise me you will look out for Lion-o, do what you can to protect him, look out for him and protect him, promise me to watch out for him." she said.

"I promise," Tygra said.

Then he saw her die. He felt sad mostly for Lion-o his new brother. He knew what it was like not to have a mother. From what he could remember from before he was adopted which is pretty fuzzy. All he had was a father. He was determined to keep his promise.

Tygra saw Lion-o he was small. Shuffling around in the blanket. Tygra touched his tiny hand. Lion-o grabbed his finger. "I think he likes me," Tygra said.

"I say he does like you," Claudius said. "Now it's time for bed Tygra," he said.

Tygra went to bed. "Will Lion-o be okay?" Tygra asked.

"I think so now go to sleep," Claudius said.

Tygra was now a big brother and was determined to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra loved his little brother Lion-o very much. He loved to watch him. Sometimes he played peek-a-boo with him. Today Tygra was watching Lion-o after he was placed on Tygra's bed. Claudius asked Tygra to watch him while he talked Jaga. "Okay father," Tygra said.

Tygra watched as Lion-o grabbed at his little feet. Then Lion-o grabbed Tygra's nose. Tygra smiled at this. Mosquitoes started to buzz around Lion-o. Tygra was swatting at them. "Leave him alone," Tygra said.

Claudius saw Tygra swatting at something on the bed he thought Lion-o was being hurt but when he came in he saw Tygra swatting mosquitoes away from Lion-o. Claudius picked Lion-o up.

Lion-o was soon put to bed.

Tygra sometimes checked on Lion-o. He did it when Lion-o would start to cry.

Lion-o started to get bigger. He was soon walking. Tygra tried to get him to talk. "Lion-o can you say brother?" Tygra said.

Lion-o just babbled and cooed as he looked at Tygra.

"Tygra, Lion-o will start talking when he is good and ready." the nursemaid told him.

"Yes ma'am," Tygra said.

Tygra showed Lion-o many things. Lion-o loved it when Tygra sat him in his lap. Tygra learned to read very early on. Tygra read to Lion-o. Lion-o touched the pictures in the books and Tygra explained what they are. He doubted Lion-o understood by he was great at listening.

Lion-o sometimes made a big fuss when he wanted Tygra. Claudius found out the hard way that Lion-o did not like sleeping in a big room all alone. So he decided something. "Tygra once Lion-o learns to talk you two will share a room," Claudius said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

Tygra loved to play games with Lion-o. They would roll a ball back in forth, stack blocks, play with plush toys, and play peek-a-boo.

Today Lion-o looked at Tygra and toddled over to him. "Hello Lion-o do you want me to read this book to you?" Tygra asked because Lion-o came up as he was grabbing the book.

Lion-o grabbed Tygra's arm. "Tygra," Lion-o said.

Tygra looked shocked. "What did you say?" Tygra said.

"Tygra! Tygra!" Lion-o said clapping is hands.

Tygra was all excited. "Father!" Tygra called.

"What is it Tygra?" Claudius said coming in.

"Lion-o said my name," Tygra said.

"Tygra," Lion-o said pulling on Tygra's arm.

"You're right," Claudius said.

Everyone in the palace heard that Lion-o had said his first word.

Soon Lion-o's crib was moved into Tygra's room. The room was big enough for the two of them.

Both of them will know what it's like to share a room.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o had grown quickly now he was a five year old and Tygra was nine. They loved to play games. Lion-o recently took in a kitten of a cat like creature in as his pet. He called it Snarf. It was very playful. Lion-o made it a toy with some string he found and a couple of feathers. Snarf loved it he played with it all the time.

Lion-o and Tygra did much together. They both played with Snarf and sat together at dinner.

"Tygra tomorrow you start sword lessons," Claudius said.

"What about me?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o you are too young," Claudius said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Tygra sometimes didn't play with Lion-o he either played by himself or was training. But Lion-o wanted his brother's attention. "Tygra play with me," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I can't I have to train," Tygra said.

Lion-o ran off angry. He was in his room all upset. Jaga saw how upset Lion-o was. "What's wrong Lion-o?" Jaga asked.

"I think Tygra doesn't like me anymore," Lion-o said.

"I doubt that," Jaga said.

"All he does is train and play alone or play with other cubs and leave me behind," Lion-o said. "I just want to play him," he said.

"I see, Lion-o keep in mind Tygra's older than you, he probably wants to spend time with cubs his own age and he's very busy, soon you will start training when you turn nine, and you will soon want to play with cubs your own age," Jaga said.

"Okay Jaga," Lion-o said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Tygra were now teenagers. They were riding their mounts through Thundera. "Lion-o I'm faster than you!" Tygra said. "Giddy up boy!" he said.

"Not for long let's go girl," Lion-o said.

They started to race. The mounts ran through the streets. "Tygra are you sure we should be racing through the streets instead of the meadow?" Lion-o asked.

"Come on Lion-o, what are you a sissy?" Tygra said.

"Oh yeah?' Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Tygra continued to race their mounts and saw the carvings. "Hey Lion-o would you like to be carved in a wall?' Tygra asked.

"Some day maybe," Lion-o said.

"How about now?" Tygra asked having his mount nudge Lion-o's almost knocking him off.

"Hey careful you could've killed me!" Lion-o said.

"It was just a joke," Tygra said riding ahead. "Second born and second place," he said.

"Not for long," Lion-o said.

Tygra road up on a high road. "Hey you always looked up to me," Tygra said.

"Yes but not a great view I can tell you," Lion-o said.

They continued to race through market knocking things over and turning it into a disaster area. "Are we going to get in trouble for this?" Lion-o asked.

"No, I doubt that," Tygra said.

In the palace. "You boys! Why must, you both try to amuse yourselves by making a mess or getting yourselves in trouble!?" Claudius said. "Lion-o I expect you to be an example to the kingdom because you will be king one day. I just want you to be ready as does Thundera." he said.

"Father it's not Lion-o's fault. The race through the streets was my idea, Lion-o told me to race in the meadow like we normally do, but I goaded him on so the mess was my fault," Tygra said.

"Tygra I understand but you are not the heir to the throne, you normally set a good example for Lion-o and at times you don't, sometimes I wonder if you two's mother was right about asking you to watch over Lion-o," Claudius said.

"Sorry father," Tygra said.

"Now Lion-o just try to be careful of what you get into because it could mean trouble for Thundera." Claudius said. "Now both of you leave," he said.

Lion-o and Tygra left. "Tygra whenever one of us starts something I normally am the one gets in trouble!" Lion-o said.

"Don't worry I get in trouble too," Tygra said.

"I know, but still he is harder on me!" Lion-o said.

"Simple you are the prince heir so he has higher expectations for you, and expects you to live up to them." Tygra said.

"I know, come on we have training to do," Lion-o said.

"Yes we sure do," Tygra said. "last one there is a rotten egg," he said running off.

"We will see about that," Lion-o said running after him.

Lion-o and Tygra began to practice sword fighting with the training swords. Lion-o quickly gained the upper hand and knocked the training sword out of Tygra's hands. "Good job Lion-o," Claudius said.

"That was nice little brother, you are much better at using a sword than me," Tygra said.

"I agree with you Tygra, Lion-o is becoming an expert swordsman, you are much better with a whip than a sword." Claudius said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

"Lion-o keep up the good work with the sword," Claudius said.

"Oh I just remembered I have to get things ready to help the poor, widows, and orphans tomorrow." Lion-o said.

"I almost forgot tomorrow is the day you those in need in Thundera," Claudius said. "Tygra how about you help him tomorrow I think Lion-o could use hand carrying the food, blankets and medical supplies he takes to the poor," he said.

"Of course," Tygra said.

"Then let's get things ready Tygra, we are leaving early tomorrow and won't be done till late in the afternoon," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

To be continued.


End file.
